heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin(Walking Dead)
Alvin is one of the Cabin Survivors and is the husband of Rebecca. And he was formerly a part of Howe's Harware's survivors. Involvement The Walking Dead Game Season Two "All That Remains" Alvin first appeared when Peter Randall and Luke brings Clementine to their cabin. Througout the argument Alvin stays neautral, however he can be convinced by Clementine to side with her. Later, he and the others discuss what to do with Clementine. When Clementine searches for supplies for her arm she can ask and try to convince Alvin to help her. He is present when the group gets Clementine from the shed, only with her to kill a walker. "A House Divided" Worrying that something happened to Clementine, Pete and Nick, Luke and Alvin went to look for them after they were gone for an entire day. He later returns with the group and talks to Clementine and Sarah about William Carver being there while they were gone. He and Rebecca leaves with the group to get to the mountains. Througout the journey he keeps worrying about Rebecca. After Nick shot Matthew he asked Clementine if Rebecca can have the food. When the group is confronted by the Ski Lodge Survivors, he tries to convince them to put down their guns. He, Rebecca, Carlos and Clementine talks about the lights in the forest and Kenny. He also gives Rebecca water after that. He and the cabin survivors eat at a diffrent table as the other group is eating at another. If Clementine sits with them, he and the group talks about Kenny and losing his family. When Carver and his guards attack the lodge he, Clementine and Rebecca hides from Carver. Carver starts threatening them by breaking Carlos' fingers. Alvin wants the three of them to surrender to help Carlos but Rebecca wants Clementine to find Kenny and Luke. Regardless he and Rebcca surrenders. Alvin can get killed: *(Kenny shoots Carver) Carver gets up and immediately shoots Alvin. Letting Rebecca to start mourn over his death. *(Clementine tells Kenny to shoot) Carver shoots Alvin dead. *(Clementine tells Kenny to stop) Alvin doesn't get shot by Carver since Kenny and Clementine gave up. *(Clementine saves Alvin) Clementine runs up to Carver. He hits her and Alvin. He then takes Clementine hostage which leads to Kenny to give up. "In Harm's Way" Alvin sits with the group inside the truck. After the truck arrives at Howe's Hardware, he and the group is escorted by Tavia, Bonnie and Troy. Tavia tells Alvin that Carver wants him in his office. Rebecca doesn't want Alvin to go but he tells her he will be back. When he got to the office, he was beating up by Carver into a bloody unconsious state. Clementine sees how Alvin was badly beating up by Craver when going to his office. Clementine later sneaks into Carver's office to get Alvin and turn on the PA. She tries to wake Alvin up but nothing works. After turning on the PA, Alvin awakes and grabs the gun out of Carver's desk. Alvin tells Clementine to leave without him and that she needs to take care of her girls, implying that he and Rebecca's child will be a girl. Hank enters the room and shoots Alvin in the chest. However, Alvin uses his last strength to kill Hank. Killed By "A House Divided" *William Carver *Clementine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Bonnie (Indirectly Caused) *Kenny (Caused) "In Harm's Way" *Hank *William Carver (Indirectly Caused) Killed Victims *Countless Zombies *George *Hank (Determinant) Allies *Clementine *Carlos *Sarah *Peter Randall *Nick *Luke *Reggie *Kenny *Sarita *Walter Enemies *William Carver *Johnny *Bonnie *Tavia *Troy *Howe's Harware Survivors *Walkers *Hank(Determinant) Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Determinant Category:Cabin Survivors Category:Survivors Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Protagonist Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:People with Glasses Category:The Walking Dead Game